<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meaningless Without You by sacchan1511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751031">Meaningless Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan1511/pseuds/sacchan1511'>sacchan1511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan1511/pseuds/sacchan1511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disappearance of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meaningless Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day was raining. Raindrops dripped from those azure locks. Feet were frozen to the ground. Lips parted but unable to say anything. Eyes empty. Ears deaf of the growling noise of cars zooming past him.</p>
<p>Invisible.</p>
<p>Kuroko was a shadow. Insignificant. But to be able to support a light, to be able to prove the existence of light.. He was content, fulfilling his duty. As a shadow.</p>
<p>But that light had gone so bright. It overwhelmed everything around it. And left nothing. Not even a shadow.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I don’t even know how to catch your pass anymore,”</strong>
</p>
<p>Those words pierced through his heart.</p>
<p>Hand raised in a fist, awaiting the usual fistbump. But it was never returned.</p>
<p>They stopped talking since that day. Moving on with life.</p>
<p>While Kuroko was studying in the classroom, Aomine was sleeping on the rooftop. While Kuroko was practicing in the gym, Aomine was still on the rooftop.</p>
<p>But one day, when Aomine was already on the rooftop, Kuroko didn’t come to school at all.</p>
<p>There was no fuss. The day was usual, boring.</p>
<p>Until Akashi brought it up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Does anyone know where is Kuroko?”</strong>
</p>
<p>No one did.</p>
<p>Not even his best friend.</p>
<p>No one searched too.</p>
<p>And thus, it carried on for a week. After lots of missed phone calls and unanswered text messages. Even so, those are from Momoi, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima; judging from how many of those were made, from the most frequent to least.</p>
<p>Yet, none from Aomine.</p>
<p>The teachers had no contact with Kuroko too. They even dared to forget about him.</p>
<p>So they went to his house. The whole members of Kiseki no Sedai. Their relationship may have been strained but if a member was sick, the only thing to do is visit them, right? That was what they assumed since Kuroko would never take a day off without a good reason. They expected to see his family, and possibly filling his small room, circling his bed. Momoi thought this could possibly make better amends on their relationship too.</p>
<p>But there was one thing they didn’t expect.</p>
<p>There was no one named Kuroko Tetsuya living there. Not even the family of Kuroko.</p>
<p>There was no trace of him.</p>
<p>At that moment, something struck inside Aomine’s mind. What Kuroko had said once before they began to distance from each other. </p>
<p>
  <em>A shadow is meaningless without its light. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>